


A late Night Discussion

by phantomlove908



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Hannibal and Will talk about feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on a Chinese website. Yes, I wrote this. Thank you for reading, hopefully you enjoy it!

Everything seemed so quiet and peaceful. Hannibal was running his fingers through Will’s messy curls. At this point the professor was the only one asleep. The psychiatrist enjoyed moments like this, they always caused him joy.

The older man never believed that he would ever allow someone to see the intimate side of him. There was never that sense of hope either. Meeting him that day in Jack’s office felt like fate.

Did Will feel the same?

He breathed out deeply in annoyance causing the other man to shift slightly.

“Hannibal, are you over thinking again,” whispered Will in a sleepy tone.

There was no response from the doctor, but the other knew him well enough. He rose up a little until he came face to face with his husband in the dark.

“Hannibal Lecter-Graham, I love you! There’s a reason why we’re together. I wouldn’t simply marry the first hot piece of ass I met.” He leaned in for small but passionate kiss. “You're the love of my life. I love you. Okay?”

He waited until the man agreed in response, “And I’ll repeat it every day until you understand that. Don’t you ever doubt my love for you.”

The professor kissed him again before rearranging himself in a comfortable manner. “Now go to sleep, I have work tomorrow.”

“I love you too, Will.”

“I know you do.”  
The doctor, now content with the reaffirmation, closed his eyes until sleep overtook him.


End file.
